


What a Fandom Should Really Do

by molly16



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: #staystrongsamantha, Gen, I love the maksyl fam, we really do deserve the fam part of that, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that this wasn't a fic of any kind, but I was just so incredibly happy that I had to share this somewhere. We love you, Samantha!!</p></blockquote>





	What a Fandom Should Really Do

Sometimes, fandoms are the best and most caring things in the world. Tonight is a great example of this. One person in the Maksyl fam (Instagram) was in the hospital and not doing too good. Now, she just posted something with a little video of from when she was being moved from critical care to a regular room. Everyone came together, prayed, sent well wishes, and most importantly, supported her. I don’t know if everyone was like me and checked her account literally every hour to see if anything new had been posted, but I do know that everyone cared. Everyone honestly cares about her and how she’s doing. If that’s not what kind of fandom you’re a part of, I would hate to see it.   
I’ve never typed faster and I probably never will because I’m so incredibly grateful to everyone who cares enough about her to check up on her and comment and do things that she probably doesn’t even know about, things that only that person knows about. I’m so proud to be part of a group of people that not only have the ability to care so much, but actually do. When I saw the video that she posted, that she took, I honestly cried, I was so happy. I was so happy that even though she’s still in the hospital, even though she’s still in pain, she was getting better, even slightly. I loved seeing the updates from her sister, but seeing something from her just made my entire week. This shouldn’t be something so rare to find, a fandom that cares, but it is. I’m just happy that I’m a part of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this wasn't a fic of any kind, but I was just so incredibly happy that I had to share this somewhere. We love you, Samantha!!


End file.
